Annie McCallin
|affiliation=*FBI *McCallin family }} Annie McCallin (b. 2006) was a female Fobble. In her early years, her archenemy was Mykew Hadeline, a criminal. In a final attempt to murder Annie, Hadeline wielded the lightning cuffs against her. However, Annie used her shield to defend herself and kill Hadeline. Annie had ultimately made a name for herself through this victory. In 2015, she was notified of a summer camp run by Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake, recently after her first encounter with Savannah van Dukas, who eventually became her best friend. She and Savannah had a lot of fun until the end of camp. On the last day, Annie, along with Savannah and the other students, went to Big Castle Park. However, she was captured there by Cherical, who had other motives. Along with the other students, they were taken to the t and i factory and enslaved there. Unbeknownst to them they were serving Charity’s plan to become a Super. A week after the capture, Annie and Savannah were nearly burned at the stake after refusing to bow to a model but were saved by the arrival of their friends. After a skirmish, the entire main room was nearly destroyed by the dark fire Cherical unleashed but could not control. Savannah put out the flames, but Charity and the lightning cuffs were both destroyed. After the fight, Annie and Savannah viewed the memories given by Cherical, which revealed to them that Charity was, all along, on the Light, and had enslaved them for a surprising cause that she planned to make up for. Because of her mother's political dissidence at the time, Annie was abducted by NoHeads to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of the Yellowstone Base for months. She was freed after Hell Burnbottom's death by Baby Intelligence along with several other prisoners in the summer of 2020. Afterwards, Annie McCallin finished school, received her degree, and began work for the FBI in order to finish what Charity had started. She worked alongside Savannah until the latter was killed. Biography Early life Annie McCallin was born on 3 January, 2006 to Lucy McCallin. Her teacher in first grade was Mr. Black. At age five her little brother, Samuel McRae, was born in 2011. She had a lot of adventure in her past even though she wasn’t always after it. Her best friend was Laura, until Laura betrayed her and left her for dead. , the moment of her life.]] Annie’s archenemy was the treacherous Mykew Hadeline, who was surrounded by rumors — some said she was Jadis’ lost daughter, some said she was a cyborg built by the early NoHeads, and some said she was Rotta Hecks’ grandmother. In a final attempt to murder Annie, Hadeline headed to Annie's house by turning time and wielded the lightning cuffs she had built. However, Annie used her shield to absorb the electric attacks, and finally succeeded in taking the lightning cuffs, which she used to kill her quarry. After Hadeline's death, the cuffs were given to the young Lerner Chanse, but they were later stolen in the night by Reba Silo Walltalker. Between the wars .]] In 2015, she was notified of a summer camp run by Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake, recently after her first encounter with Savannah van Dukas, who eventually became her best friend. She and Savannah had a lot of fun until the end of camp. On the last day, Annie, along with Savannah and the other students, went to Big Castle Park. However, she was captured there by Cherical, who had other motives. Along with the other students, they were taken to the t and i factory and enslaved there. Unbeknownst to them they were serving Charity’s plan to become a Super. A week after the capture, Annie and Savannah were nearly burned at the stake after refusing to bow to a model but were saved by the arrival of their friends. After a skirmish, the entire main room was nearly destroyed by the dark fire Cherical unleashed but could not control. Savannah put out the flames, but Charity and the lightning cuffs were both destroyed. After the fight, Annie and Savannah viewed the memories given by Cherical, which revealed to them that Charity was, all along, on the Light, and had enslaved them for a surprising cause that she planned to make up for. After being transported home by Cherical McSnake himself, McSnake gave Annie a locket that would allow her to summon the ghost of Charity Hirz. When she went inside, she told her mother what had happened. Afterwards, Savannah showed Annie a flier indicating that their middle school was threatened. Annie claimed her sense of adventure was "unquenchable" when Savannah asked, and they agreed to intervene. Finally, Annie seized the locket and summoned Charity's ghost. This effectively frightened the villains, who ran away in terror, believing the school to be haunted. For her efforts, Annie, Savannah, and Freddy were awarded special awards for their service to the school. Second NoHead War Capture and escape On her way home over the Christmas holidays, NoHeads captured Annie because her mother had been printing stories in support of Baby Intelligence. It was believed that Annie was held captive at Beta Prison, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of the Yellowstone Base. Her mother was so desperate to get her back that she tried to turn Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, and Baby Strength over to the NoHeads in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Force Baby ensured that the NoHeads Lucy called glimpsed Baby Intelligence as they left, so that neither she nor Annie would be punished. The McCallins' home was largely destroyed with a triceratops horn, which Lucy had believed to be a unicorn's, blew up inside. After the failed ambush Lucy was taken to Beta Prison prison for the remainder of the war. After the war ended, Annie McCallin was released along with her mother. Later life After the revolution ended, Annie McCallin finished school and made friends with a girl named Kaylee. After Annie received her college degree, she began work for the FBI as she had promised Cherical McSnake. She worked alongside Savannah until Savannah was killed off during a mission. Annie was depressed by her loss, but she still continued her job. Physical description Annie McCallin was once described as being “irresistable,” with her piercing blue eyes, shining teeth, red curly hair, and look on life. Savannah thought Annie was still adorable as a nine-year-old, even though she didn’t say so. Although she had a variety of outfits, her mood usually showed on the shirt she wore. Personality and traits Annie was unfailingly kind and compassionate, something she has proved on multiple occasions. She was a very adventurous person, though there were times she just wanted to sit back and relax. She was also optimistic, and it was she who suggested crossing more letters could help unveil what they didn’t know about Charity’s plans. Out of all the students at C2 Camp, she was the closest to Charity, refusing to see her inner motives until she caught her torturing Savannah. Unlike most of the kids she immediately confessed her disappointment when Cherical became their teacher instead of Charity. Relationships Family Annie was very close with her family members, especially her mother, Lucy, and her brother, Samuel. Her father was relatively neglectful, though for good reason, and he made up with her in the end. When Annie was abducted by NoHeads in 2020 to force Lucy to stop opposing the organization in the newspaper, her mother was beside herself. She was desperate to the point of ceasing her public support of Baby Intelligence and attempting to turn him, Baby Strength, and Force Baby over to the NoHeads in exchange for Annie's safety. When she failed to do so, Lucy was arrested by Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, Mean King, and Nolan Giles. Savannah van Dukas , Annie's best friend.]] Annie initially found Savannah van Dukas to be creepy and arrogant. Eventually the two became best friends after hanging out for two weeks at C2 Camp. Savannah in turn, lied to keep her from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved them from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Savannah often chided Annie for her recklessness. Savannah was always with Annie and was fiercely protective of her. Annie, for her part, was quick to defend Savannah against threats like bullies or terrible events. She was also known to protect her physically on instinct during like cases. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Freddy and Dean. As Annie herself described, Savannah was her best friend, akin to a sister. It could be further said she was like her older sister, protective and always trying to keep her from going astray, though Annie was the same, trying to protect her and keep her social skills in check. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. They provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations. After Charity Hirz’s death, Savannah continued to keep a close eye on Annie during school and later life. Charity Hirz , a close friend.]] Charity Hirz was a friend to Annie. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive figure of Charity to shout at her in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to her fears, and entrust her with her life. Charity in return considered Annie to be a talented and strong girl, noting that Annie was a leader of superior quality to herself, as Annie led because others looked to her to lead them rather than because she had ever sought power or authority for herself. Eventually, Annie feared she wouldn’t see her again and arranged to have a chat, which lasted for several hours. During this time, Charity revealed the pills she was on, though she never revealed why she sought the strength she did. Though Annie was initially furious with her for torturing Savannah, the two continued to be close. Although she began to fear her after the t and i factory enslavement, Charity’s death was greatly devastating to Annie. Despite this, she persevered as a crime fighter afterwards. Annie had difficulty coping with the fact that there was much Charity had not told her about her backstory and intentions, but Charity’s ghost told her what the hologram pit had not shown. Annie later made sure Charity’s heroism was known. Cherical McSnake Although she had her doubts about Cherical at first, Annie quickly began to warm up to him. They forged a strong student-teacher bond, comparable to that between two close family members, in spite of the decades of age difference. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Cherical McSnake to shout at him in frustration and admit to her fears, but it was only Savannah van Dukas and Charity Hirz whom she entrusted with her life. The t and i factory made relationhips complicated, but they quickly made up after the ensuing battle. Freddy Freddy became friends with Annie rather quickly. In 2015, they both attended C2 Camp, during which time his bond with Annie became stronger. However, there is no evidence that their relationship extended past an incredible friendship, as they never showed signs of attraction to each other. When Annie told Freddy she was going to confront Charity, Freddy wanted to join her, out of worry for her well being. During the t and i Factory, however, he disapproved of her positive outlook on the situation. After Charity and Cherical attempted to burn Annie at the stake, Freddy saved her life. After the battle, Annie escorted Freddy home. Freddy teamed up with Annie in the following school year and they saved their school in what became known as the Conquest of Dixon. Appearances * * *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:2006 births Category:Heroines Category:Unknown deaths Category:Activists Category:American individuals Category:McCallin family Category:Fobbles Category:Born in January